Finally Acknowledged and Loved
by TheCraziestWriter
Summary: Shadow and Silver are best friends.  Silver has never been loved by anyone and Shadow only has by his mom. They are the losers of the school. But when they meet two new girls, can their lives change forever? ShadAmy, Silvaze, more couples. XD.
1. The First Day

**Hey, guys! This is my first Sonic story ever! I'll try to make the chapters longer, but still enjoyable! I DO NOT OWN SONIC. ALL RIGHTS GO TO SEGA.**

**Shadow - 16**

**Silver - 16**

**Amy - 14**

**Blaze - 14**

**Sonic - 16**

**Cream - 14**

**Tails - 15**

**Rouge - 15**

**Knuckles - 16**

**Sally - 16**

Shadow's POV

My alarm clock rang and I immediately slammed it. First day of high school, for the third time. Great, just frickin' great. My first day as a junior and I thought I knew it was going to be a shittier year and way more shitty than last year. I only have one good friend and his name is Silver the Hedgehog. He's been my best friend since the sixth grade. He's my only friend.

I live in a one-story home only eight blocks from Station Square High School, where I go. I am the only child, I have an alcoholic mother, and I don't know who my father is and never will. Quite frankly, I could care less. I hated my fucking life. Full of shit. Most of the people I knew fucking backstabbed me, including my own father. He left me and my mom when she was pregnant with me. Fucking loser. I wish I had my own dad. Silver's lucky to have a dad, but he's fucking hit and abused by him every day. At least I have a caring mom. She does everything she can for me, but she's addicted to alcohol. At least she's not addicted to heroin or meth. She loves me deeply though, and I deeply love her too. She always told me she loved me and I told her the same.

She had her license taken away from her last year and I driven her and myself ever since. I always drive to school in my shitty 1969 red Ford pickup truck. Silver doesn't have a car yet cause his mom died six years ago and his dad is way too fucking cheap, even though he has a car and he won't allow Silver to drive it even though he doesn't for some reason. Silver lives only two blocks away from me and I pick him up and drop him off everyday.

I dressed into a plain red shirt with black skinny jeans and black converse. I walked into my mother's bedroom where she was passed out on her bed. She doesn't have to go to her job at the office until 10 a.m. School starts at 8 a.m., so that's good enough for me. I bent down and kissed her forehead and walked out.

I grabbed my small, black Jansport backpack, $10, and my tiny Samsung phone. I heated up two hot pockets and ate them with some orange juice. I then grabbed my car keys and headed out the front door.

I headed into my truck and headed down to Silver's house. He walked outside wearing a long-sleeve white shirt to cover up his bruises. He wore blue jeans with black converse.

He threw his small, white Jansport backpack into the passenger seat and climbed in. I then drove off to school.

"My dad's getting a job," said Silver.

"It's about freaking time."

"I know, right? Geez, thank God I quit my stupid job."

"Ha! Working at Peter the Pirate's wearing a ridiculous pirate costume as a waiter."

"Don't talk about it.

"Kay. Where did he get a job at?"

"He's now working as a custodian for the Station Square Mall. He's working from Mondays through Fridays from 10 a.m. to 5 p.m."

"Yeah, right. Like he does any cleaning..."

"He actually does clean now."

"Really, since when?"

"Since when he told me to stop playing so much Xbox."

"You then promised he has to clean more often?"

"Yep, I'm tired of cleaning everything. I still play the XBox anyway. I plan to sell it for the 360."

"Good, it's way better than that piece of crap."

"Yup, sure is. I might even get a Wii."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, that thing sucks."

"No, it doesn't. I heard the reviews."

I laughed, "Well, I don't like it that much. I got it for Christmas. I hated it and found it confusing. I later sold it and bought a PlayStation 3."

"I once played it at GameStop and I don't understand it."

"You probably never will. You suck at Algebra anyway."

He laughed, "Hey! I'm taking Geometry Honors this year, if that's good enough for you."

"What's good enough for me is that I'm taking Algebra 2 Honors."

"Geek."

"What? That's normal for a junior. You're kind of a slacker for being one class below your grade."

Silver laughed and smiled, "At least I have talent."

"In what?"

"Playing piano."

"Oh, yeah. You're really good. How come you never play at the talent shows or signed up for the school band or anything?"

"Cause those stupid punk-ass jocks bring me down."

"Hey, don't let them bring you down, Silver. You're lucky you have a talent. I don't."

"You always kick my ass at Call of Duty whenever you come over to my house. You have a talent at playing video games."

"Yeah."

"And poetry. They're so gruesome. You're like the dark side of Robert Frost or whatever that dude's name was."

"You write beautiful poems."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We soon later arrived at Station Square High, home of the Spartans. I parked into my assigned spot in the junior parking lot. We saw all of the jocks outside screwing around with each other and laughing. They were also flirting with girls. Why weren't we like that you ask? We hated sports. That's it. We also sucked at sports. We were just not good at them.

We were really unpopular students. We were considered geeks for our love for computers. All of our classes were Honors or AP classes. We had A's in every class, even P.E., which we sucked at. We only got an "A" because we showed up and participated. Me and Silver only had to do P.E. for two years. We did it out freshman and sophomore years. We're finally done with P.E. and we're glad we are.

In our free time, we would go over to Station Square Park, which is right across the street from school. We would always go there for having a quick smoke and write in our journals.

Normal POV

Silver and Shadow were unpopular students. They were always picked on and bullied by the jocks. They hated their school. They hated its environment. Shadow was known for being angry and swearing at some of his teachers. Silver was known for being really calm, cool, and collected. He always knew when to say the right things during awkward and awful situations, especially with bullies.

Their activities and hobbies were writing poetry and music. They also made videos for their film classes, but never put them on any sites such as YouTube. They spent most of their time playing video games and studying.

They only participated in a couple of school activities. They never participated on the school's sports teams. Not participating in sports drew them away from the crowd. The only activities they were involved in were being the video designers and sound engineers for the school's plays. They were also unpopular and picked on because they were not rich and vulnerable. They were the bottom two losers. Not just the junior class, the entire school. So they were the losers of the losers. But they were really nice kids. They were in advanced classes and they were good students.

Their activities and hobbies were writing poetry and music. They also made videos for their film classes, but never put them on any sites such as YouTube. They spent most of their time playing video games and studying.

However, they were good-looking. As you might say though, they never really had any 'girlfriends' or kissed anyone before at the time. They were basically virgins.

Silver's POV

We walked over to the front of the school. Sonic the Hedgehog, one of the school's jocks and bullies, was wearing a school jacket that day with the colors of blue and green. His girlfriend Sally was with him and his best friends, Tails and Knuckles. Knuckles had a worse temper than Shadow. He was wearing a school jacket that day and he was a stuck-up douche, man-whore just like Sonic. His girlfriend, Rouge, was with him. She was the biggest bitch and whore of the whole school. Tails was nicer than his friends, but I really didn't understand why he had to hang out with these jackasses. Probably just to be cool, earn respect, and stuff.

"Well, well," said Sonic, "if it isn't Shadow and Silver. I thought you guys dropped out of school last year to be male prostitutes."

"They don't belong here anyway," said Knuckles, "they belong to a faggot school. Al lthey need to learn is how to be faggots."

"They already are. Shouldn't their parents disown them? Their parents must be shit."

The jocks started laughing and Silver's eyes started filling up with tears and hate.

"Aw, look who's crying. Pussy. Why don't you go run home to your mommy?" asked Sonic to Silver.

Shadow growled and pushed Sonic away from Silver.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU FUCKING HOMO!" screamed Shadow.

"Ouch, that hurt. Even though I do have a girlfriend and you don't. I've heard better comebacks from a dildo. Get a life."

"Well, your girlfriend should have been aborted. Just like 'The Jersey Shore.'"

"What is that supposed to mean, nerd?"

"..."

"Now get out of here, loser." He then pushed Shadow.

"Why won't you go home and fuck your mother some more?" muttered Silver."

Sonic snapped his head towards Silver, "What?"

"Go home and fuck your mom some more. She can later give you crabs for dinner."

"Oh, shit!" screamed Tails, nearly laughing and grinning.

Sonic growled and punched Silver in the face. Silver easily fell to the ground and Shadow gave Sonic a roundhouse kick to head. Sonic easily blocked it and threw Shadow to the ground. He and Knuckles spat on the two teens and walked away.

Tails looked down at Shadow and Silver with his bright, blue eyes shimmering a little.

"Tails, come on!" screamed Sonic.

Tails then walked away as fast as he could.

"See ya later faggots," said Rouge. She then walked away. Sally kicked Shadow's side and followed Rouge. Shadow let out a small grunt and got up. He then helped out Silver. The first bell than rang.

"Come on, let's go get our schedules," said Shadow.

They walked over to their guidance counselors' offices and grabbed their schedules. Shadow and Silver both had the same classes together this year, except for Math and English. This was Shadow's schedule:

_1st Period - AP U.S. History_

_2nd Period - Algebra 2 Honors_

_3rd Period - English 3 Honors_

_4th Period - French 4 AP_

_5th Period - Free Time_

_6th Period - Biology II Honors_

_7th Period - Advanced Video/Film_

This was Silver's schedule:

_1st Period - AP U.S. History_

_2nd Period - English 3 Honors_

_3rd Period - Geometry Honors_

_4th Period - French 4 AP_

_5th Period - Free time_

_6th Period - Biology II Honors_

_7th Period - Advanced Video/Film_

They both headed off to their first period. Before 2nd period, they said "See ya" to each other and headed off.

In 3rd period in Geometry Honors, Silver noticed a purple cat walk in. He's never seen her before and she looked like a shy, new freshman.

_She's so beautiful_, thought Silver.

The purple cat walked in and smiled at Silver. Silver smiled back. Blaze then walked over to Silver and took a seat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Blaze," the purple cat smiled, "what's your name?"

"S-silver," stuttered Silver.

Blaze chuckled, "Nice to meet you, Silver." She then shook his hand.

Silver then smiled at her and nodded.

_This year will be better for sure_, he thought.

At third period in Algebra 2 Honors, Shadow noticed a young, pink hedgehog walk in.

The math teacher whistled to quiet the class down.

"Students," announced the teacher, "this is Amy Rose. She is the only freshman going to be our class the entire class."

_Smart girl_, thought Shadow smirking.

Shadow then looked into Amy's jade eyes and immediately became attracted to her. She had beautiful slim legs with nice curves, wearing a v-neck shirt with a min-skirt to show off her body. She added leather boots for a nice touch.

_Damn_, thought Shadow.

"Hey girl!" shouted a random boy, "come sit with us!"

Shadow wanted to say to her, "Don't listen to them." He wanted to say that because he saw upperclassmen before make fun of freshman girls, no matter how attractive or pretty they are.

But Amy already smiled and walked over to the guys. She then noticed Shadow and gave him a small wave for a "hello." Shadow smiled and waved at her back.

_This is how it all began...__ I think..._

**More chapters coming up soon! Please review and stay tuned! Thank you guys so much for reading! :)**


	2. Friends and Fiends

**Hey, guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Thank you "WAIT IM LOST" and "BrizzyLuv." I decided to add new characters into the story:**

**Jet the Hawk - 16**

**Wave the Shallow - 16**

**Espio the Chameleon - 15**

**Vector the Crocodile - 16**

**Charmy Bee - 14**

***Originals***

**Mira Rose (Amy's younger twin sister) - 14**

**Aiden the Hedgehog (Sonic's younger brother) - 14**

**Mira Rose looks exactly like Amy, but she is more tomboy-ish. She also has deep, chocolate brown eyes. Aiden looks exactly like Sonic, but he is a light blue color and his eyes are a gold color.**

**Anyway, here is chapter two! :)**

_At lunch_

Shadow couldn't find Silver anywhere at all. He was carrying his tray around by himself and bumped into a tall crocodile, dropping his food. Shadow took a deep breath, remembering to control his anger.

"Oops sorry," the crocodile said awkwardly, "here, let me help you." He picked up Shadow's food off the ground.

"I'll go buy you some new food."

"No, it's okay. I'm not that hungry."

"Okay. My name's Vector."

"The name's Shadow." They both shook hands.

"So, are you new here?" asked Shadow.

"Yep. I'm a junior. I just transferred here."

"Sweet! I'm a junior too. What's your schedule like?"

They both looked at each others' schedules and realized they were not in any classes together.

"That's why I haven't seen you around today," said Shadow.

"Yeah, me either. Do you want to sit with me and my friends during lunch today?"

"Okay, but let me find my friend Silver first."

Silver popped up behind Shadow.

"Who's that crocodile with the sweet, gold chain on?"

"That's Vector."

"Wassup?" asked Vector. He then did a "hand thing" with Silver. As I already mentioned, Silver is more outgoing than Shadow.

"You guys wanna sit with me at lunch today?" asked Vector.

"Sure!" replied Silver happily.

They walked over to the table and saw a chameleon and a bee there.

"Guys, these are my friends, Espio and Charmy. Espio's the chameleon and Charmy's the bee."

Espio smiled and nodded. Charmy gave out a shy smile and waved.

"You guys new here too?" asked Shadow.

"They're transfer students?" asked Silver quietly.

Shadow nodded. Silver nodded back.

"Yes we are," replied Espio and Charmy.

"I'm a sophomore," said Espio.

"So am I," said Charmy.

"Wait," said Silver, "how old are you, Charmy?"

"Fourteen."

"Dang, you're smart. Do you take any honors classes?"

"Yep."

"Damn..."

"So do me and Vector," replied Espio in a calm manner.

"So, we're all geeks then?" asked Shadow nervously.

Espio chuckled, "Indeed. We've been called geeks and faggots by those jocks today."

"Don't let them get to you," said Silver, "those jocks and bitches have always given us shit for the past three years. Me and Shadow don't want that to happen to you, guys."

"It's okay," replied Charmy, "I kind of like it here already. Only cause I met the two nicest hedgehogs."

Shadow and Silver smiled.

"So, what are your guys' interests?" asked Espio.

"Writing poetry, music, and playing video games," replied Silver. Shadow nodded in agreement?"

"You write music ad poetry, eh?" asked Vector.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Cause I rap."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's better than Eminem," explained Charmy with a smile.

"Dude, no rapper is better than Eminem," said Shadow.

"But he is," said Espio, "he can kick anyone's ass in a rap battle. You guys up for it?"

"No thanks," replied Shadow.

"I like singing instead," replied Silver.

"Then sing."

"I can't. My voice is backed up today." Silver cleared his throat.

"Do you sing, Shadow?" asked Charmy in a very innocent tone.

"No, but I write poetry."

"Recite one of your poem for us."

"Uh, no thanks I'm good."

"Oh, come on. Please?"

Shadow sighed, "Fine." He then started reciting one of his own original poems:

_A Night of Sorrow_

_When I look at the sky_

_It is starless and empty_

_I feel so alone_

_Yet so wanted_

_By my emotions to carry out my truer inside_

_I wanna reach out_

_To the world_

_But I can't_

_My brain just doesn't know_

_How I can scream and cry_

_Is frightening_

_No one dares me to cry_

_Not even when no one's around_

_I sit in my room, alone in the night_

_Feeling full of sorrow_

_And emptiness inside_

Vector got up out of his seat and slowly started to clap. He then sat back down quickly.

"Not bad," smirked Espio, "keep on writing, kid. You'll do great."

"Maybe you can help me write rap," smirked Vector..

"Perhaps so."

Then Sonic and his crew came up to the table.

_Uh oh_, thought Silver.

"Well well," said Sonic, "if it isn't the newbies hanging out with the world's biggest faggots. What are you doing here hanging around with these fucking faggots?"

"Sonic get a life," said Silver.

"Shut up, Silver. No one even likes you. Anyway, I heard crocodile boy can rap. You up for a challenge?"

Vector thought to himself for a second and jumped up out of his seat quickly.

"You bethca!"

A huge circle started to form around the two and Sonic started rapping:

_Hey you stupid bitch_

_You know you should quit_

_You should go home_

_And go suck some shit_

"OOOHHHHHHH!" the crowd yelled.

_Your parents obviously disown you_

_Me and my buddies can go around the block and stone you_

_Now while you go licking some grass_

_I can come up and easily stomp your ass_

The crowd cheered wildly and Vector just smirked.

"Espio, gimme a beat."

Espio started beatboxing and the crowd cheered. Vector smirked and began rapping:

_Yo, you think you're so cool?_

_Sit down blue hedgehog, I can play you like a fool_

_You think you're the king?_

_You think you got all that bling?_

_My rhymes cook up from the kitchen_

_What you represent is fiction_

_You called me a faggot, well you're just a maggot_

_You called me gay, but I want you to pause it_

_I'm still waiting for you to come out of the closet_

The crowd started cheering like crazy. Vector continued rapping:

_Hold on boy, I ain't done yet_

_You're so uncreative you get your rhymes from the net_

_What do I do? I write my own stuff like I'm about to go put on a show_

_What do you do? You go fucking around with little hoes_

The crowd starting screaming.

_I can kick your ass, honey_

_Your raps ain't even funny_

_You think you're all bad-ass?_

_While messing around with my ass?_

_Face it man, get out of the line_

_You're the biggest grace since_

_What Kanye West did to Taylor Swift in 2009_

The crowd started cheering like crazy. Sonic shook his head and started rapping again:

_Okay, what was that?_

_I've been seen better comebacks from my fifteen-year-old cat_

_She's sick and tired, but not as ugly as you_

The crowd let out a big "ooh."

_Face it man, I'm rich_

_I got a lot of cash_

_You just look like a bunch of white trash_

_Let's make it real quick_

_I'm about real slick_

_Now face the facts and bend_

_I'm not gay and you can't even get a girlfriend_

The crowd started cheering madly and wildly. Vector let out a long sigh and made a quick rap one last time before lunch was over:

_Yo, my name is Vector_

_Vector the Crocodile_

_I am a true winner_

_When you rap, you're just a beginner_

The crowd let out a "ooh."

_Face it son, you better pray son_

_You've already known I've won_

_You can't even rap for a damn minute_

_You gon' get some damn shittin' and you can't spin it_

Vector walked over to his table and poured Chinese noodles all over Sonic's head! The crowd started yelling and laughing so hard at Sonic! The bell rang and Vector and his friends quickly ran off to class.

"Dude," said Shadow, "that was fuckin' tight!"

"You totally kicked Sonic's ass!" exclaimed Silver.

"Definitely!" agreed Charmy.

"Thanks," replied Vector, "but I couldn't have done it without Espio's master skills of beatboxing. Right, ol' buddy?" He then patted Espio roughly on the back.

Espio smiled, "Sure thing, pal."

The bell at the end of the day rang and after Shadow and Silver walked out of their classes talking, they noticed three girls there.

"Hey," one of them said.

"Oh, hi Amy," said Shadow.

"Wassup?" asked Silver.

"Not much," replied Blaze coolly.

"Who's your little friend?" asked Shadow, looking towards the rabbit. The rabbit giggled lightly.

"That's Cream," said Amy, "my best friend." She then hugged Cream.

Blaze gave her a small glare and Amy put her arm around Blaze.

"Blaze is my second best friend," said Amy.

Shadow and Silver chuckled.

"So why are you guys here?" asked Silver.

"We just wanted to talk about the rap battle and stuff," said Cream.

"But we didn't participate in the battle. We just watched and cheered Vector on from the sidelines."

"We know, but Vector said he glanced at both of your journals before the battle began. He said both of your writings inspired him to make up rap lines to win the battle."

"Nice," nodded Shadow.

"Well," said Silver, "do you guys wanna hang out sometime?"

"We would love to," replied Blaze, "but we can't today. We all have to go to our music lessons today? Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Sure. Just one thing though. Are you guys freshmen?"

"Yeah. What grade are you guys in?"

"Eleventh."

Cream smiled at Amy. Shadow raised his left eyebrow in confusion. Amy's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Yeah... hmm mmm... no Mom... I'm not talking to some boy..." she winked at Shadow.

Shadow winked back.

"Yeah... okay we're on our way... Mom... we're on our way... just hold on! Kay, love you! Bye!" She hung up and quickly rolled her eyes.

"We gotta go," she said, "Bye Shadow and Silver."

"See ya later," said Blaze coolly.

"Bye!" said Cream.

Silver and Shadow both waved at them, finally glad that they actually made new friends

**Whoo! Finally done! Took me forever to find good rap lines! Most of them came into my mind, but I found a couple of them off of Yahoo Answers! Anyway, please take the time to read and review if you wish. Thank you all so much! Love you (not in a creepy way)! Byez! :)**


	3. Sonic's Revenge

**Thanks for the reviews so far, guys! Also, I might add in Dr. Eggman (Dr. Robotnik in this story) was the principal and head of Station Square High. Anyway, here's chapter 3! Hope you like it! )**

Sonic's POV

_I sat at home after school that day, thinking of how embarrassing it was getting picked on by the new kid. That was not me. I wasn't going to let that son-of-a-bitch and his friends get away with his. My good friend, Jet, came over to talk about it._

"So, the new kid beat you?" inquired Jet.

"Definitely. Can't believe I lost."

"Maybe he's got some skill."

"Skill? Well, I guess you're right. But he totally embarrassed me."

"You kind of sound like a girl when you say 'totally'-"

"Jet, I'm serious."

"Well, we should find where he hangs out."

"No. How about we embarrass him again? But at a party?"

"Brilliant, dude. You gonna totally insult him in another rap battle?"

"Hell no. Not this time. It'll be worse than you can ever imagine."

"Nice, but do you have any idea what the plan is?"

"No idea."

"You gonna rap battle someone though?"

"NO!"

"Well, you always do at parties. You would win almost all of the time, and by that I mean 'losing.'"

"True, but I'm gonna let that slide. I'm done."

"Thank God! You're a terrible rapper!"

"Yeah, thanks for your huge sarcasm earlier," Sonic laughed, knowing that no one will really care anymore cause he's way too popular anyway.

"Mmm. Well, let's talk about the plan."

_The next Friday_

"C'mon babe," pleaded Jet with his girlfriend Wave, "just invite Shadow, Silver, Vector, Charmy, and Espio to Sonic's party. Please?"

"Ew, no way. I'm not talking to a bunch of geeks."

"Please?"

"Fine," Wave sighed. Jet smiled and gave her a hug and kissed her.

"I'll be right back," Wave said slyly.

She walked over to Shadow's table where him and his four friends were sitting.

"Hey guys, Vector actually won the rap battle against Sonic."

"We know," replied Espio.

"Well, we just wanted to invite him and his friends to my party this weekend," she lied.

"A party?" inquired Charmy in an excited manner, "Cool! You guys in?"

"I don't know," murmured Vector, "I'm not a party-type of person-"

"Please? Come on! It will be a true high school experience!"

"Well," said Silver, "we never got invited to parties before. We might as well give it a shot. You in, Shadow?"

"Sure," murmured Shadow. The others nodded.

Wave scribbled down the address on five different sticky notes and handed it to the five boys.

"Great, see you there. Bye." She then walked away.

"You know," said Shadow suspiciously, "I don't know if I want to go to that party."

"Come on Shadow," replied Espio, "you're gonna have so much fun, right fellas?"

Vector's enthusiasm started to rise up. "Heck yeah!"

"You in Charmy?" asked Silver.

"Sure."

"You in Shadow?"

"... Okay."

The boys gave out a small cheer. The final bell rang, they said good-bye to each other, and headed off to class.

_Saturday night_

Shadow drove Silver to the party in his truck. He made sure to park it far away from the location so that nobody would see it has his car and make fun of him. They walked over to a blue house that was three stories high.

Shadow met Silver Espio and Charmy there. The chameleon and bee pointed out to Vector, who was rap battling someone and obviously kicking his ass.

"Hey wassup?" asked Shadow loudly.

"Wassup?" replied Charmy loudly.

"Why is Vector rap battling someone?"

"What?"

"Why is he rap battling someone?"

"Oh, he wants to prove himself."

"Does he want to be a rapper someday?"

"No, he wants to be a doctor. He just like to do it for fun and entertainment."

"Oh, that's nice of him. Is he a good student?"

"Uh, yeah. All honors classes."

"Nice," Shadow nodded.

"You guys wanna go to the game room and play video games?" asked Espio loudly.

"Sure!" yelled back Silver.

The four friends went into the game room. Vector finished his rap battle and caught up with them quickly, being greeted by Shadow and Silver.

They headed into the game room. Nobody was there though.

"Whoo!" sighed Charmy in relief, "Thank goodness! We get the whole thing to ourselves!"

"Ooh yeah!"

A few senior boys came in.

"Hey, you guys want a Rockband 3 contest?" one of them asked.

"What's that?" asked Silver.

"We compete with the best Rockband 3 bands. The winning bands gets to share a whole bucket of candy."

"We're not interested."

"Okay." The boys walked off.

Shadow looked out of the door quickly and the TV wasn't on or anything.

"Nothing's out there," he said.

"Then what was that for?" asked Vector. Espio just shrugged.

The five friends continued to hang out, eat food, drink punch, chat, and play Halo and Call of Duty.

When it was almost 11:00 at night, they decided to give it a rest and go home for the night.

"What did you think of the party guys?" asked Espio.

"It was all right," sighed Charmy unhappily, "none of the kids are really nice here. I tried to talk to them, but they just ignore you."

"Same here. I don't really want to come back here for a while."

"Same here," agreed Vector, "just hanging out and rap battles. Nothing that special to me unless there are fun games and pranks."

"Agreed," replied Silver, "let's get out of here."

"Gone," said Shadow.

The five friends headed out and went off into separate directions as they said "bye" to each other. When Shadow and Silver were walking back to their truck, a voice boomed from the house. They were only a few yards away. People were still able to see them and the two hedgehogs could hear the voice. The two hedgehogs turned around to hear what the voice was saying.

"ATTENTION: PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT YARD FOR A VERY SPECIAL EVENT TONIGHT. THANK YOU."

Immediately, almost everyone started piling up to the front yard.

"What's going on?" asked Shadow.

"I don't know," replied Silver, "let's go check it out.

The two hedgehogs went over to the front yard to see what was going on. Then they saw Sonic and Knuckles standing there?"

_Oh please_, thought Silver_, what can go wrong?_

The blue hedgehog and red echidna grabbed two pans full of tomato sauce and threw them at Shadow and Silver's faces! The crowd started laughing. Shadow ran to over to Sonic and Knuckles, but there was a dirt hole right in front him and he tripped over it. He then landed on a huge pile of mud in front of him! The crowd started laughing uncontrollably. Shadow started crying and ran away! Even worse, it was being recorded all on camera, by Sally and Rouge! Silver ran over to the two girls to snatch the cameras out of their hands, but a teenage boy tripped him. Silver fell on another pile of mud. The crowd started to laugh even worse!

Silver immediately got up and slipped again. The crowd laughed even more. Silver got up one last time and managed to reach to Sonic and Knuckles to fight them! He threw a punch at Knuckles. Knuckles easily dodged it and punched Silver in the left eye, leaving it with a bruise. Sonic kicked Silver in the groin and Silver fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Sonic and Knuckles started to kick Silver, until-

"STOP!"

The crowd turned towards a purple cat. It was Blaze. Silver sighed in relief. Blaze immediately helped Silver and walked away with him without saying a word. The whole crowd was left in awkward silence.

Shadow was crying on the curb, sitting next to his truck while Amy was comforting him.

"Don't let those sons of bitches get to you Shadow," said Amy, calming Shadow down.

"Why me, though? Why me?"

"Cause they think you're a vulnerable target! Look, I know life sucks. I was bullied too back in middle school. It was a nightmare. But face it, you have to believe in your future and someday, the bullies will end up becoming losers anyway while you are a very successful man."

"How is that possible?"

"CAUSE THOSE BULLIES DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

Shadow looked at her, "What?"

Amy sighed, "Bullies don't give a shit about anyone, but themselves. They're selfish, little pricks to deserve to burn in hell. You're not like that, Shadow. Not at all. You are not a loser. You will be very successful in life, if you just let it go and keep trying to follow your dreams.

Shadow sighed, "You're right." He then smiled, "Thanks Amy."

Amy smiled back, "Hey, no problem. Glad I could help." She and Shadow hugged.

Silver walked over to Blaze.

"Blaze is so caring," said Shadow out of nowhere, "she told me to ignore the haters and keep following my dreams."

"Same with Amy," said Shadow.

Blaze hugged Silver and kissed him on the cheek. Silver blushed madly. Luckily, no one could see it because it was dark outside.

"I'm so sorry what happened," sighed Blaze.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"Just stay away from Sonic and his crew, all right?"

"All right."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Same with you, Shadow?" asked Amy.

"Course Ames," smiled Shadow.

"Love the nickname you just gave me by the way," giggled Amy.

"Thanks. It just came out of my head."

"Sonic used to call me that though."

"Oh."

"Well, forget about Sonic. Do you guys wanna take us home?"

"Sure."

"Absolutely," replied Silver.

The four kids drove home. Shadow and Silver each got Blaze and Amy's phone numbers in case they wanted to talk about issues or whatever. They said good-bye to each other as they dropped them off at their houses.

Shadow finally dropped Silver off at his home.

"All right man," said Shadow, "see ya."

"See ya." Silver waved bye. Shadow nodded at him and drove off.

Shadow arrived back at his home. He immediately went to his bedroom and plumped down on his bed, soon falling asleep. He curled up with his pillow, thinking about Amy all night long.

**Thanks you guys for reviewing and reading so much! What will happen after the party? Chapter 4 coming soon! Stayed tuned! =)**


End file.
